<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't You Know It's Dangerous to Ignite a Fire in Space by poopoopops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554807">Don't You Know It's Dangerous to Ignite a Fire in Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopoopops/pseuds/poopoopops'>poopoopops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Space verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Lord Tubbington, F/F, Snix is a lizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopoopops/pseuds/poopoopops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Laws of Space. Quinn and Santana have been together for almost a year. While they are open about their relationship on board The Transporter, Quinn is reluctant to be seen as anything other than friends once they leave the comfort of the ship. The rift between the couple grows when the Captain admits a paying guest onboard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Space verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set almost a year after the events of Laws of Space. Moving past the honeymoon phase of a relationship is hard enough. Throw in a new complication and Santana and Quinn have their work cut out for them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Santana drank in the sight of her girlfriend naked on the bed. Even after all the times they had been together, she was still struck with awe and disbelief that she got to see Quinn at her most vulnerable, and have her in the most intimate way. She trailed the back of her hand down the side of her torso, then back up again, revelling in the soft, supple skin, and smiling at the goose bumps that she left in the wake of her feather-like touch. </p><p>“Don’t tease.” Quinn grumbled, but her flushed face and glowing smile was a contrast to her tone. “Come here.” </p><p>Santana complied, shifting forward to press a firm kiss to Quinn’s lips, one that the latter was quick to reciprocate and deepen. When Quinn’s hands slid down to cup her ass, she moaned, then pulled back reluctantly, licking her lips as she did so. </p><p>“We can’t. We have to leave in half an hour.”</p><p>Quinn followed her up, pushing forward when Santana retreated. “Sounds to me like you’re saying we still have half an hour.” She shoved at tanned shoulders, and was quick to straddle Santana’s hips when she fell back. “And we can do lots of things in half an hour.”</p><p>“But..” Any attempts to protest came to a halt when Quinn’s hands wandered up Santana’s taut stomach and squeezed her beasts, rolling dusky nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. She chuckled when Santana’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, her hands clenching the sheets under them. “Fuck.”</p><p>“That’s the idea. I’m glad you’re catching up.” Quinn all but purred, sliding a thigh in between strong legs.</p><p>“Fuck.” </p><p>“I’m getting to it, honey. What was that you were saying about us having to leave in half an hour?” She teased, then proceeded to replace her fingers with her tongue. </p><p>Santana’s answer was a garbled mess. </p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it! Why are you two on time?” Puck complained when he saw Quinn and Santana strolling down the passageway, hand in hand, to where the crew was gathered. Their arrival was met with a chorus of grumbles. </p><p>“Pay up suckers!” Brittany crowed, fists pumping in the air like a dork. “I accept credits or transfer!” On her shoulder, Lord Tubbington chirruped happily on its ball, waving its little hands in the air.</p><p>Quinn’s brows rose in amusement, “You were betting on whether we would be on time?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Sam replied sadly, dropping a handful of credits into a pouch Brittany had tasked Lord Tubbington to carry. Meanwhile, its owner was checking her credit account on the panel on her wrist. </p><p>“And Britt is the only winner?” Quinn asked with some incredulity. With the increasing weight in his little hands, poor Lord Tubbington looked like he was about to fall off his ball. </p><p>“No offence Q. But your girlfriend’s and your track record is shit.” Mercedes scowled. “You two haven’t been on time since you got together.”</p><p>“Can you blame me? Look at her,” Santana waggled her eyebrows, deliberately checking Quinn out from head to toe. </p><p>“But why does that have to be today of all days!” </p><p>Quinn rolled her eyes, shoving a palm over Santana’s face to stop her from going on. But the blush tinting her cheeks and the small smile gracing her face gave away her pleasure. </p><p>“Seriously, you guys are idiots for betting against Britt. Hers is the track record you should have used. ” She turned her attention to little alien on the ground which was now trying unsuccessfully to roll over to his owner. “Hey buddy, need some help?”  </p><p>Lord Tubbington chirped in gratitude when she took the pouch from him and rolled onto her proffered palm. She offered him a considering look when she lifted him onto her shoulder but knew better than to mention that he had gained weight. Again. The last time she had advised the little alien to cut back on his food, he had rolled off to a corner to cry for hours. Brittany had not spoken to her for twice the amount of time. She pushed up unsteadily to her feet; it seemed she had not quite recovered completely from her activities with Quinn. The thought itself was enough to put a blissful smile on her face. “Are you coming with us today, Tubbs?” She asked, handing over the pouch of credits to her best friend. </p><p>He tittered beside her ear and she looked over to Brittany for an interpretation. “He says he wants to hang out with Snix today. Where’s the slithery one?”</p><p>“Hell if I know.” Santana shrugged. Snix was her pet Salamander, Brittany’s birthday present to her six months ago. “He needed a walk so I let him out. Good luck finding him Tubbs. Snix is going incognito today.” Santana said, referring to her pet’s tendency to camouflage when he did not feel like having company. </p><p>“Tubbs is always up for a game of hide and seek, aren’t you?” Brittany praised, rubbing his furry head before picking him up gently and setting him onto the ground. Subtly, she dropped a roll of credits into Santana’s pockets. “Your share.”</p><p>With the crew already moving out to enjoy their rare night off, no one saw the exchange, with one exception.  </p><p>“So that’s why you were so insistent on being on time,” Quinn observed the transaction wryly, unsure if she should be impressed or disapproving of the pair’s cheating ways. </p><p>Santana gave her a proud grin. “Hey, don’t be a hater. What’s mine is yours after all. Drinks on me tonight babe.”</p><p>“You two are horrible.” Quinn chided lightly but even as she shook her head, she could not resist leaning forward to kiss the smug smirk off her girlfriend’s lips. “You ought to be punished.”</p><p>“Oh?” Santana leaned into her touch. “I’m game if you’re game.” She let her hand drift up Quinn’s side but was forced to stop when her hand was promptly and painfully yanked away. “Ouch! Brittany! Careful with the goods!”</p><p>“No no no no! No touching! I know what happens when you touch. We are going out. Right now! I’m sure you two can keep it in your pants for a few hours.” Brittany scolded, forcing her way in between the two lovebirds. “Andiamo!” She ordered, dragging the couple towards the ship’s exit. “Dalton has the best clubs and we’re only here for one night! We didn’t win those credits for nothing!”</p><p>“All right, all right! We’re coming!” Santana laughed, letting herself be pulled along. </p><p>______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The club they were partying at was the hottest joint in three galaxies. Apparently, citizens from Galaxies II and III would travel all the way to Galaxy I to visit the club for a night of pure, unadulterated fun, even at the high chance that they would not be admitted in. Even the name of the club was elusive to Santana’s tongue. According to Quinn, it was Martian for “The Sugar Shack”. Since she did not speak Martian, she had to take Quinn at her word. </p><p>“Here’s your room! Everything’s on the house tonight, okay?” Sugar Mötta, the daughter of the club’s gazillionaire owner and the supposed inspiration of the club’s name showed them into the a psychedelic room that Santana was certain would cause a person suffering from epilepsy to die an instantaneous death. </p><p>“I think I’m having a seizure.” Santana half-shouted into Quinn’s ear. She was uncertain if Quinn could hear her over the booming music until a pair of ray glasses was pushed up her nose. </p><p>“Can’t have you dying on me, can I?” Quinn grinned at her, giving her a friendly peck on her cheek. Somehow, she had already gotten her hands on two tubes of frothy pink liquid. “One for you and one for me!” They clinked their tubes together before downing their drinks as one and falling into each other in a heap of giggles.  </p><p>“You two are so cute together!” Sugar squealed, somehow managing to clap her hands together while doling out tubes from a tray she had procured from mid-air.  </p><p>Santana felt Quinn tense before she pulled back. The lie was familiar on Quinn’s lips as it was to Santana’s ears. “Oh we’re not together. We’re just best friends.”</p><p>“Yeah, just best friends.” Santana repeated with a forced smile, trying to ignore the tightness in her chest. </p><p>“Well, you two would look cute together!” </p><p>“But we’re not together.” Quinn insisted. </p><p>Early on in their relationship, Quinn had insisted that her parents would not approve of her Sapphic relationship. Unfortunately, due to her father’s high standing as a galactic diplomat, the media was occasionally interested in photographing his family, which included her, the mysterious youngest daughter who had given up an opportunity with the best hospital to join a transporter ship. She was not often caught on camera, more so due to the nature of her job than the media’s disinterest, but it happened enough for Quinn to insist on caution. Santana had been quick to agree to keep their relationship under wraps until Quinn was ready to come out to her family. Unfortunately, she had come to realise several problems with the arrangement:</p><p>1.	Hiding their relationship was more difficult than she had expected, especially when she was often radiating with joy when she was with Quinn.<br/>
2.	It was difficult to stake her claim in a club like this, and more difficult to watch others hit on Quinn without being able to do anything about it.<br/>
3.	They had not put a deadline on when Quinn would come out to her parents and so she was forced to deal with problems 1 and 2 in the unforeseeable future. </p><p>“I would totally ship the both of you! Santuinn! Hmm doesn’t quite roll off the tongue. Quinna! Urgh. Oh! I know! Quinnta…”</p><p>“Sugar, lay off.” Santana stepped in, seeing her girlfriend’s increasing discomfort. “Haven’t you learnt anything from last month’s ordeal?” She challenged, referring to the mission the previous month, when Sugar’s father had hired Sue and the crew to be his daughter’s bodyguards. Apparently, she had shot off her mouth and offended a group of thugs. </p><p>Sugar bowed her head sheepishly. “Sorry, Asperger’s. But you’re hot and you’re hot,” she jabbed a finger emphatically at both Quinn and Santana, “and every one knows single people are sad and boring and they don’t exist in my world. So I’m going to introduce you to some awesome people tonight so you can get laaaaaiiiiiiddddddd!” Sugar cheered, unaware of the trouble she was stewing. </p><p>“Thanks but no thanks,” Santana helped herself to another tube of alcohol, this time a dark purple one with what looked like a tornado swirling in it. “Your preference for the male specimen doesn’t exactly align themselves to mine.”</p><p>“Don’t be silly Sanny!” Sugar let out a high-pitched giggle and lightly slapped her arm, “I could never forget you. You are my favourite after all. Have you ever had sex with an alien? Because daddy said we have visiting Quatestrians tonight and you know most of them swing your way! I hear they are amazing lovers and they know exactly how to use the four tongues they are so famous for!” </p><p>If it were not for the fact that she was still thrown off by Sugar’s earlier observation of their relationship, Qiunn would have laughed at the utterly revolted and flabbergasted look on Santana’s face. Her girlfriend was now looking at her drink as if deciding whether she needed to pour it down her throat or toss it away because she had lost her appetite. She finally decided on what she did best – insulting Sugar, “And why would you need that information? You’re as sexy as a Zorgworm. You don’t stand a chance.”</p><p>Instead of being offended by her insult, Sugar squealed and hugged her. “I knew you would be game! Who can resist four tongues, right? Maybe if you get lucky, you can tell me if the rumours are true! Come! Boys, let’s step to it! Quinn, I’ll come back for you! You’re gonna love the Koklers I have in mind for you!”</p><p>“Cock what? What the fuck is she going on about? Sugar! No! Get the fuck off me!” Santana protested but was quickly marched away by Sugar’s entourage of bodyguards, which consisted of eight towering men of unknown DNA. With her short stature, she stood no chance of escape, not without maiming someone, which Sue had specifically warned her not to do. </p><p>“Did Sugar say she was introducing Santana to a Quatestrian?” Brittany popped up next to Quinn’s side with bright, intrigued eyes. She was drinking out of a long, lateral tube that churned out precisely three bubbles every few seconds. In the short time that they had spent in the club, her eyes had already glazed over and she had stolen someone’s hat and placed it on her head. “Rumour has it that they are terrific kissers but very selective.”</p><p>“Oh?” At that information, Quinn’s eyes narrowed, her eyes tracking the group muscling her girlfriend to a pair of tall, willowy women with pink skin one floor down. They looked just like humans except for the sheen of their skin, and apparently, their four tongues. </p><p>“I’ve always wanted to kiss a Quatestrian! Do you think she’ll kiss me after she kisses Santana?”</p><p>Quinn scowled, “She’s not going to kiss Santana!”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Brittany peered down in interest as one of the Quatestrians slid a finger up Santana’s forearm. “I think Santana just got selected. That pink one looks interested.”</p><p>“They’re both pink!” Quinn snapped. She had an urge to march down to break that bony finger off. “What’s Santana doing just standing there?”</p><p>“It’s not as if she’s got much room to move. You could always go down to stake your claim you know?”</p><p>“You know I can’t.”</p><p>“I know you won’t.” Brittany corrected, her voice taut with uncharacteristic annoyance. </p><p>Quinn sighed, raking a hand through her hair as she turned to face her friend. “Look Britt, we’ve been through this. My father...”</p><p>“You know you’re going to have to make a choice one day.” Brittany interrupted as she slurped at her drink. “You can’t string her along forever.”</p><p>Quinn blew out a breath of frustration. This night of fun was turning out to be anything but. “Britt, that’s not fair. I’m not stringing her along.”</p><p>“Not deliberately, you’re not.” Brittany agreed. “But what you’re doing isn’t fair to Santana. Or to you. I mean look at you two now. You’re jealous because someone’s going to kiss your girl. And Santana looks like a fly caught in a web when she’s facing a gorgeous woman…alien.. woman alien? Urgh, never mind that. The point is you two are clearly crazy about each other but you’re not allowing yourself and Santana to be as happy as you’re supposed to be and that sucks.”</p><p>Quinn took a deep breath, then dropped her head, knowing that there was truth to her friend’s words. “I know but…. I just don’t know what to do. It just seems that with any decision I make, someone is going to get hurt.”</p><p>Brittany sighed, mirroring her friend’s action. “I know and I don’t envy your position Quinn. But I’m not sorry that I said what I said. Someone had to tell you. But that was so many words and I’m so tired now.”</p><p>Quinn choked out a watery laugh. “I’m so tired too.”</p><p>“Maybe we’ll sleep better now that we both got something off our chests.” Brittany threw her a sincere smile and flung an arm over Quinn’s shoulders, a signal that she was no longer mad. “You know I love you right? But you really are an idiot sometimes.” She pressed a sloppy kiss to Quinn’s cheek before straightening up. “Now, I’m going to go down to save the other idiot,” she pointed to where Santana was now shoving Sugar in front of her as a shield, “to save you from committing homicide and to get me a Quatestrian. So if I succeed, it’s a win-win-win for us all.”</p><p>“Thank you Brittany.” Quinn said sincerely. She knew that everything Brittany had said was because she was a good friend. And now, she was being a good friend again by helping Quinn to do what she was not brave enough to do. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah. What will you do without me? How does my hat look?” She asked, striking a sultry pose. </p><p>“Perfect, just like you.”</p><p>“Obviously. The Quatestrians aren’t going to know what hit them. Hot feisty Latina who?” Brittany mocked, leaving a chuckling Quinn behind.  </p><p>She really had a lot to think about. But she needed a little more time and thinking space, something she was grateful to have on the ship. On The Transporter, there was no fear of judgement or disapproval about their relationship, no worry of word getting back to her father that she was dating a woman. While Sue ran a tight ship, she also expected the crew to be tight and their lips to be even tighter; they were expected not just to tolerate one another, but to work well and trust one another. Whatever happened on The Transporter stayed on The Transporter. If not… well, Quinn was not sure what happened to those who defied Sue’s law. Word had it that those who did never lived to tell the tale. </p><p>Her train of thoughts was halted when the insignia on her wrist beeped to life. She frowned when she looked down to see seven dots flashing on her wrist, a signal that all crewmembers were to assemble back in the ship immediately. </p><p>“Strange.” </p><p>Around her, her colleagues were equally confused. They were supposed to be having a night off, with the ship bound to depart the port only at noon the next day. </p><p>“C’mon!” She heard Mercedes complaining to her husband behind her. “We just got here! Does anyone know what’s happening?”</p><p>Her husband shrugged and shook his head, “Only one way to find out babe. But let’s finish our drinks first. I love these yellow ones! Do you think Sugar will be willing to give us a few bottles for the road?”</p><p>“Probably. She’s nice. But we better go Sammie. Last one on the ship always has to deal with Sue’s wrath.”</p><p>At that reminder, Sam quickly placed his drink down and rushed out, hot after his wife’s heels. </p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“What’s going on Sue? It’s our night off!” Santana was quick to shoot her mouth the moment her captain entered the assembly hall. Next to her, Quinn squeezed her girlfriend’s hand, reminding her to be polite. Her impulsive nature and general disrespect towards authority often got her into trouble with the captain. </p><p>“That’s Captain Sylvester to you, Lopez,” Sue spat back, as was their usual exchange. “But yes it is, and I would like to extend an apology for calling you back early.”</p><p>Santana’s jaw dropped open at her Captain’s uncharacteristic mild manner. She took a step back to whisper into Quinn’s ear. “The fuck is going on? Quick! Pinch me so I know I’m not dreaming. Sue’s actually apologisi..Ow!” </p><p>“Be careful what you wish for.” Quinn smirked. “Now hush. This seems important.” She was pleased to see that though Santana was scowling at her and rubbing at the flesh Quinn had just brutally twisted, she settled down and listened. </p><p>“We have received a last minute job and our client insists that his business is one of urgency and that we leave immediately. Rest assured that you will all be compensated for your truncated off day. You will receive a bonus of 500 credits each and when we return to Dalton, you will still get your day off.”</p><p>Elated murmurs swept across the room. 500 credits per person was a lot of money, which meant that the client was a big one. She felt Santana grab her hand in excitement. She squeezed back, equally happy at the good news. </p><p>“Who’s the client?” Someone asked.</p><p>Without a beat, Sue answered proudly. “Lord Biff McIntosh, son of the Supreme Governor of Memphis in Galaxy IVI.”</p><p>Quinn’s eyes widened in shock and she dropped Santana’s hand. “What?” </p><p>Sue frowned. Quinn was usually a lot more attentive than this. “I said…”</p><p>“Quinn Fabray, long time no see.” A tall, strapping man stepped out into the hall, a wide smile on his face. He was strikingly handsome, well built and charming. “Miss me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some gratuitous content before shit hits the fan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Biff! What are you doing here?” Though Quinn was evidently surprised, her voice held pleasure and she let out a happy laugh as she stepped forward to give Biff a hug. “It’s been ages.”</p><p>“Back at you!” </p><p>Santana scowled, crossing her arms sullenly as she noted the arm the Lord had conveniently left on Quinn’s shoulder. “Are you going to introduce your friend, Fabray?” She forced out a smile. </p><p>“Oh yes! Biff, this is Santana, one of my best friends!” Santana’s smile grew tighter yet as she watched the introductions take place. Best friend. She was starting to get sick of that phrase. She reminded herself that she had agreed to this - this hiding and secrecy - so she had no right to get mad. Still, she felt the start of the familiar burning in her chest.</p><p>She tuned back into the conversation to hear Quinn explaining her connection with Biff. “We go way back, attended school at Prescotts International together. Our parents were.. are tight.” She corrected.</p><p>“There’s no need to hold back Quinnie.” Biff smiled down at her, tugged her to his side. “We were each other’s firsts. I was Quinnie’s first boyfriend, and she was my first girlfriend. We were great together, weren’t we?”</p><p>Though Quinn laughed, there was a strain beneath the cheery sound. She sent Santana a subtle look of apology. “That was a long time ago Biff but I can’t deny we had fun while it lasted.” She patted his chest, made to push her way out of his arms but to her surprise, he held firm. </p><p>A few of the more obvious crewmembers stared blatantly at Santana to gauge her reaction at the exchange. She forced herself to remain cool, to relax the tension in her jaw, to breathe normally. The last thing she wanted was to create a scene. Every one had their past. She had her past too, her flings, her strings of relationships, and she’ll be damned if she got mad at Quinn just because she was unfortunate enough to cross path with an ex-lover. Her first. </p><p>Luckily for everyone, Sue stepped in before Biff could notice the creeping tension in the hall. “Sorry to interrupt but introductions can wait till after I brief you lot. Lord McIntosh will be a guest onboard this ship for a month. He has a shipment to carry to Phelphia and it is our job to make sure he and his shipment get there in one piece.”</p><p>Brittany let out a long whistle. “Phelphia is in Galaxy XVI. That’s a long way.”</p><p>“Hence the one month.”</p><p>Santana’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at Biff. She lifted her chin in a challenge and took a step forward. “Get him and his goods in one piece? Why? Something after you pretty boy?” </p><p>Much to her chagrin, Quinn flashed disapproving eyes at her abrasiveness and felt it necessary to apologise on her behalf. “Don't mind Santana. She's very focussed on the job.”</p><p>Biff waved her concerns off with a bright smile. “No problem at all. That’s not a bad thing. I have no issues with professionalism. To answer your question Samantha,” he paused and stared her dead in the eye. There was no question that he had deliberately misspoken her name, even had the gall to flash his pearlie whites at her in condescension. </p><p>“It’s Santana.” She gritted out. </p><p>He waved the hand that was not on Quinn’s shoulder, as if swatting a fly. She resisted the urge to snap out with her own and break his arm into two. “Sure. As a professional, I’m sure you understand what important shipment is. And as the best ship in the market for cargo transport,” he turned that smile, now charmingly, to Sue, “I’m sure you’ve carried plenty of important shipment. I can’t have my shipment fall into the wrong hands. Certainly not to pirates.” His lips curled in distaste. </p><p>“Of course. You can rest easy knowing that the crew will protect you and your shipment with their lives. It is rare for pirates to attack this ship. We have a reputation.”</p><p>“What’s with the dramatics Capt?” Santana stuffed her hands in her pockets. “What’s the shipment?” Though her question was aimed at Sue, she watched Biff closely. He straightened, seemed to tense and he finally, finally dropped his meaty arms from Quinn's shoulders. How curious his reaction was.  </p><p>“I was promised confidentiality.” Biff did not bother looking at Santana but addressed Sue instead. “I am a very private man and I don’t like my business being made known to others.”</p><p>“And you have that. No one will touch your things without your permission.” Sue reassured him. Turning a hard and steady eye to her crew, she issued a command. “You are all to make Lord McIntosh as comfortable as he can during his stay. He is a paying customer. Whatever he asks, you give. Whatever he wants, you make sure he gets. In no circumstance are you to touch his things, to go into his room. He has made it very clear that he wants privacy. Am I clear?”</p><p>She received a resounding “Yes Captain!” from the floor though she noticed one who kept mum. She made a note to keep an eye on her crew’s wild card. A very wild card that even she had problems reigning in. And from the looks of it, Santana had decided that Biff was someone she could not trust and obviously disliked. In typical situations, Sue trusted Santana’s instincts. While they often butted heads, the girl was almost never wrong; it was like she had a third eye on such matters. However, this time was not a typical situation. Somehow, the galaxies had aligned in such a way that Quinn’s first love had boarded their ship. Considering that one of her best transporters and her ship’s doctor were having a not-so-secret relationship, Santana’s usually astute read of people could easily go haywire. She would have to lay down the law if she wanted to avoid a blow-up in the upcoming month. </p><p>“Any one who flouts this rule and who starts any trouble with Lord McIntosh, and I mean any trouble, will face severe punishment, even termination. Am I clear?”</p><p>She watched Santana’s eyes drag to hers and knew that she understood the message was meant for her.  </p><p>“Yes Ma’am!” Her crew chanted again, and she nodded in approval when Santana joined in this time, even if her response was give with much distaste and reluctance. </p><p>“Now, let’s get to work.” Sue clapped twice, signalling dismissal. </p><p>Chatter started up in the hall as the crew started to leave. Quinn turned to join them to prepare for take-off but stopped to address Biff first. “Hey, I’ve work to do now. But let’s catch up when I’m done? You need time to settle in as well.”</p><p>“Always the serious one, Quinnie.” Biff said, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “You know where to find me. I’ll be around. Now run along, your friend looks impatient.” He gestured to where Santana was standing a few paces away scowling at them. </p><p>She frowned at the way he had dismissed her; he was a man used to getting what he wanted and a man used to giving orders. That was one reason why she knew their relationship would never work. She shook her head as she walked over to Santana. “You need to stop glaring at him. He’s going to suspect something is up.” She warned in a low voice. </p><p>“Are you kidding me? He’s all over you and you’re telling me to stay low?”</p><p>Quinn frowned, lengthening her strides to match Santana’s angry pace. “He wasn’t all over me.”</p><p>“I know what I saw. And he called you Quinnie. You said you didn’t like that name.”</p><p>“And I don’t.” </p><p>“And you let him touch your hair.”</p><p>“It would have been rude to brush him off. Santana, slow down.” She attempted to grab her girlfriend’s wrist but her hand slipped off when Santana whirled around angrily. </p><p>“Whatever. You shouldn’t initiate catch-up sessions with someone who still likes you when you have a girlfriend. Me!” </p><p>“Santana, don’t be ridiculous! Biff doesn’t like me like that any more. He was the one who broke things off.”</p><p>Santana’s brows flew up and she stumbled to a halt. “Whoa. That does not make me feel better. Do you still like him?”</p><p>“What? No, of course not! What are you talking about?” Quinn shook her head, letting out a short laugh at Santana’s absurd question. “That was years ago! We were both different people.”</p><p>“People don’t change that much Quinn. If you…”</p><p>“Honey,” Quinn placed her palm on Santana’s cheek to stop her rant, “you don’t have anything to worry about. I. Love. You.” She punctuated each word with a peck to Santana’s lips. “I am with you, okay? You’re over-thinking things.”</p><p>Santana breathed out a sigh, “But he’s a Lord.” Her voice came out as a half-whine and she would have been mortified by her pathetic tone if she had not been so caught up in her insecurity and worry. </p><p>“I don’t want a Lord. I want you.” Quinn emphasised, taking Santana’s hands in hers. </p><p>“Your parents already like him.”</p><p>“I feel like you’re not listening.” Quinn teased.</p><p>“And he’s your first.”</p><p>“Yep you’re really not listening.” Quinn repeated. “Santana.” She shook her girlfriend once, twice by the shoulders until watery brown eyes locked with hers. “I don’t care if he’s my first, if he’s a Lord or if my parents like him. You’re the one I’ve chosen, okay? You’re brave, you’re strong, you’re gorgeous, and I am so, so lucky to have you.”</p><p>“That’s what you say now. But…” Santana started, blinked once, then let out a small burp that released three triangular multi-coloured bubbles into the air, an after effect of what she must have drunk in the club.</p><p>Quinn eyed the bubbles’ trail with some amusement and surprise. There may have been a reason for Santana’s seemingly over-emotional state. “Santana, are you tipsy?”</p><p>“No? Maybe?” Santana shrugged. “I only had one drink in the club but Sugar gave me farewell shots that’s supposed to kick in an hour later. Some new hot drink that’s supposed to give you a high even after you’ve left the club.”</p><p>“Do you think it’s kicking in now?”</p><p>“Maybe? I don’t feel high though.” Santana sniffed pathetically. “I feel sad and sleepy.”</p><p>“All right, all right.” Quinn could not resist but kiss her girlfriend’s cheek before she guided her towards her room. “I think it’s time to drink a pick-me-up to get rid of your blues.”</p><p>“I can sing the blues. You always like when I do.” She simpered before starting to croon an unfamiliar song that made Quinn smile.</p><p>Well, I'm a king bee<br/>
Buzzing around your hive.<br/>
Well I’m a king bee<br/>
Want you to be my queen<br/>
Together we can make honey<br/>
The world ever never seen<br/>
Well, I’m a..</p><p>“Ow!” Her song came to an abrupt end when she turned, only to step prematurely into the metal door that led to Quinn’s room before it had completely slid open. </p><p>“Careful.” Quinn guided her increasingly dazed girlfriend to the bed. “Why don’t you change first while I make you a pick-me-up.”</p><p>“That’s right girl!” Santana pumped her fist into the air, narrowly missing hitting Quinn in the face. “You can pick me up any time. Hey, hey! Listen to this. Did you get your medical license suspended? Because you’re driving me crazy? Get it, get it?” She laughed uproariously at her own cheesy joke while Quinn shook her head as she worked, smiling to herself. Santana was always a riot when she was drunk. </p><p>“Oh, oh, I got another one. And I’m only willing to say this because I love you so much. Now listen. Am I a bad shooter? ‘Cause I keep on missing you. Hah!” She clapped her hands in self-praise and fanned herself. “I’m so funny. Bet you loved that one. But you know I’m a great shooter yeah?”</p><p>“The best.” Quinn obliged and dropped a kiss to Santana’s forehead. “Now drink this.”</p><p>“Eeew. Why is it yellow? I don’t want to drink pee.” She turned her head petulantly to the side and scrunched up her face in disgust. </p><p>“You know I won’t give you pee. You don’t want to have a headache when you wake up, do you?”</p><p>“No.” Santana drew the word out slowly. “But is it yucky? I don’t want to drink it if it’s yucky.”</p><p>“No, it tastes like honey.” Quinn explained patiently.</p><p>“That’s right. Honey is yellow too!” Santana snapped her fingers as if she had arrived at a very important revelation. “I’ll take one!”</p><p>“Here’s your order ma’am. Enjoy.” Quinn played along, bowing slightly as she handed over the drink to Santana, who downed it in one shot. </p><p>She licked her lips when she was done. “Mmmm this is pretty tasty.”</p><p>“Told you it tastes like honey. Now, take off your dress.”</p><p>“Ooooh….I like where this is going.” Santana straightened at the command, eagerly pulling her dress up and off her body, and tossing it to the floor.</p><p>Quinn rolled her eyes. “Get your head out of the gutter. You need to change into your uniform. We need to start work after take-off.” Still, she could not help but let her eyes roam up and down her girlfriend’s exposed torso. From Santana’s smirk, she knew she had been caught leering. </p><p>“What?” She said a little defensively. “I’m allowed to look.”</p><p>“Oh look away. I’m not complaining.” Santana all but purred, raking a hand through her dark, flowing tresses. “But if you want to look, perhaps, I should offer you the full package.” She reached up to the back of her bra, unsnapped it easily and tossed that to the floor too. “Now you can look.” </p><p>Quinn swallowed. Even after almost a year, Santana’s beauty never failed to leave her speechless. She worked hard for her body and the result was a lean, compact body that managed to balance soft curves with tight muscles. There were a few scars that littered the smooth, caramel skin but they were faint, barely noticeable under dim light, and all a reminder that Santana was a fighter and a survivor. </p><p>When her eyes trailed back to Santana’s face, she saw that her eyes were dark with arousal. </p><p>“Come here.” She crawled backwards to make way for Quinn, her movements graceful and quiet like a cat. “We have an hour before the next crazy month begins. Let’s make it count.”</p><p>“You just walked into a door five minutes ago.” Quinn protested weakly but her legs were already carrying her to the bed. Santana pulled her down by the neck and kissed her soundly. </p><p>“Guess you can put that pick-me-up on the market. You can say I feel very.. picked up.” Santana drawled, leaning forward for another deep kiss.</p><p>When they pulled apart this time, they were both a little breathless. “Can’t. I’m still trying to get rid of a little side effect.”</p><p>At that, Santana startled and her eyes narrowed. “You made me your guinea pig again?”</p><p>“Hey. You’re not complaining about a little arousal now, are you?”</p><p>Santana blinked then sputtered when she connected the dots. “Your product acts like an aphrodisiac?!” </p><p>Quinn laughed. “You can either continue complaining or you can spend the time exploring this.” Quinn swept her arms down her own body.</p><p>“Why, you sneaky, little…” Her words trailed off when Quinn pushed her down onto the bed and stuck her tongue into her mouth. She tasted like honey and mint and she could never get enough. </p><p>She moaned when Quinn left open-mouth kisses on her neck, then worked her way down to her chest. Her back arched when Quinn’s mouth closed around her nipple, sending a wonderful ache down her core. </p><p>“Yo..You’re still dressed.”</p><p>“Be patient honey.” </p><p>She propped herself up on her elbows when Quinn shimmied down in between her legs then threw her head back when the same mouth closed over her clit. “Oh Jesus. Quinn.”</p><p>Santana was swollen and wet beneath Quinn’s wandering tongue. Her breath stuttered out when Quinn circled, stroked, teased, doing everything but giving her what she wanted, what she needed. “Quinn.” She whined, spreading her legs wider and threading her hands through Quinn’s hair in an attempt to make her move her head to where she wanted it to be. </p><p>Her girlfriend took pity on her and Santana felt rather than heard Quinn chuckle before she finally gave in to her request. She groaned when Quinn threw her thighs over her shoulders and dove in, her hot mouth sucking at her, her fingers stroking inside her. Santana could not stop the guttural moan that escaped when the hand that Quinn did not have between her legs walked up to toy idly with one of her nipples.</p><p>“Now, what were you saying about my pick-me-up?”</p><p>“No—nothing. It’s the best.” Santana panted as her hips bucked in need of greater friction. </p><p>“That’s what I thought. How’s that feel?” Quinn asked as she curled her fingers inside Santana. Her girlfriend was flushed and sweaty above her, and her breaths were more laboured now.</p><p>“Perfect. Don’t stop.” </p><p>Quinn watched, mesmerised as Santana’s body tense and shake when her orgasm hit her. As always, she was stunning when she came. She waited until Santana’s body had relaxed before gently sliding her fingers out and crawling up to curl herself next to Santana’s body. </p><p>“Give me a minute and I’ll be right with you.” Santana murmured, pressing a kiss onto the top of Quinn’s head. Her chest was still heaving. </p><p>“Take your time honey. I’m not going anywhere.” </p><p>Outside the ship, the roll of thunder rumbled, signalling a coming storm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>